


My Boyfriend's (Still) Back

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Another drabble-ish tidbit with Haz just enjoying Tom's presence.Follow-up to My Boyfriend's Back (obviously).





	My Boyfriend's (Still) Back

Haz sips his tea and watches his boyfriend sitting at the table ( _their_ table) in the kitchen (their kitchen!), the sunlight streaming in from the backyard and catching in his fluffy tousled hair, bedhead bent over in concentration autographing the Infinity War poster for the Brothers Trust event tomorrow.

The last couple days have been a sort of domestic bliss, just lounging around the house (their house, and the thought still makes him a bit lightheaded and giddy), walking Tessa around the block like any old couple, drinking tea together in the backyard, and last night a quiet night out to dinner, tucked away in a secluded back corner of an almost empty hotel restaurant.

And now, just content to look at his boyfriend working.

The thought occurs to Harrison, makes him lean back against the counter a bit, a thought so simple and yet so big.

He could get used to being like this, every day for the rest of his life.

"Hey," he says suddenly, slipping into the chair next to Tom, his boyfriend answering with a faint grunt but not looking up, carefully signing.  "I love you."

Tom looks up then, face lit up and grin bright like watching Tessa playing in leaves, looking delighted and surprised, as if he hasn't heard that a million times.  "I know that," he says, reaching over and taking Harrison's hand.  "I love you too."

They grin dopily at each other for a moment, and then Tom goes back to signing his stack of posters except, sappy dork that he is, he switches to awkwardly signing wrong-handed, so he can keep holding Haz's hand.

Haz feels a little swell in his chest and ducks his head down and away to hide his blush, even though Tom isn't looking anymore.  He wonders if Da still feels like this with Mum.

But his fingers are tangled up with Tom's, and sunlight is streaming in and lighting Tom's bedhead in flecks of gold and yea. 

He could get used to this.

 

 


End file.
